Your Guardian Angel
by the10thcullen
Summary: Songfic. When Hermione discovers Ginny's secret, will she be able to convince Harry it's true? Please R&R!
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't think I ever will; I also do not own the song "Your Guardian Angel" as it belongs to the band Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…

Your Guardian Angel **PART 1**

Defense against the Dark Arts was over. The class poured out of the door moving onto their next destination. Harry and Ginny walked out of the room hand-in-hand.

"Sorry, Harry. You know how much I love seeing you practice, but I want to see one of my old friends. We have only one class together and we sit on separate sides of the room. So we'd love to catch up, if that's ok with you?" Ginny explained her situation.

"I totally understand, Ginny, go see your friend. I'll meet you up in the Common Room." Harry finished, bending down a bit to kiss her goodbye.

Harry turned right to go down the stairs to the Quidditch Pitch while Ginny turned left to go meet her "friend" in the Room of Requirement.

_A Little Later On In the Day…_

Hermione just left the Potions class with no more than 3 books in her bag. She headed up towards the Common Room to drop those books off and pick up her next stack, but stopped in the middle of the corridor where the Room of Requirement was. Strange sounds echoed through the corridor as walked to the door. Soon they all became clear when a sudden draft opened the door just enough to see the source of those sounds…


	2. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't think I ever will; I also do not own the song "Your Guardian Angel" as it belongs to the band Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…

_Your Guardian Angel_** PART 2**

When Hermione peered into the Room of Requirement, she couldn't believe what she saw. A blonde boy was on top of Ginny. They were almost having sex.

" Ginny?!? What the hell are you doing? How could you?!?" Hermione reviled.

"Mind your own business, mudblood…" the blonde boy sneered. Just then, Hermione realized who was on top of Ginny.

"Draco…" she sneered back.

"Why would you do this Ginny? What if Harry was standing here instead of me?"

"Well, I'd have to think of a good explanation. Besides, Harry's too much of a good boy, and I like my boys bad…" Ginny told her, while she got lost in his eyes.

"Well, that's just preposterous! I'm going up to tell him now."

"He won't believe you. I have him totally convinced I'm his. What Harry doesn't know won't hurt him."

After that, Hermione turned on her hell and left Ginny and Draco to their "catching up" time.


	3. Convincing Harry and Taking Sides

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't think I ever will; I also do not own the song "Your Guardian Angel" as it belongs to the band Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…

_Your Guardian Angel _**PART 3**

_Later that night in the Common Room…_

"Harry, you've got to believe me! I know what I saw!" Hermione screamed at him

" I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'm just not sure she'd do that to me…Are you sure you're not just jealous?" Harry asked her, a small smile on his face.

"Ha…ha ha, yeah that's it, I'm jealous!" she screamed back, full sarcasm in her voice.

Just as he was about to reply, Ginny walked in all disheveled.

"See?!? How do you explain that?" Hermione said, apparently pointing out Ginny's look.

Harry looked at the clock in the room… "It took you 4 hours to talk with your friend?"

"Oh, we didn't just talk," she said, seeing Hermione roll her eyes, " We also walked around the school, and I fell. That's why I look like this."

"Told you there was nothing to be worried about, Hermione."

_A Week Later…_

Harry kissed Ginny good-bye as she made her way to Charms. Harry had no classes at the present time so he went to the library expecting to find Hermione, and he did. She was sitting there, re-reading _Hogwarts, A History_ while Neville and Ron were complaining about the previous lesson they had to endure.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Is something up with you Ginny? She hasn't been acting right lately…" Ron asked, actually being concerned about the welfare of his sister.

"Yeah, everything's fine…well, almost everything."

Hermione mumbled something under her breath that nobody understood.

"Ok, what's going on?" Neville needed to know the story.

Harry and Hermione went back and forth telling the story until they were done.

" Well, if she saw it, why don't you believe her, Harry?" Neville asked, siding with Hermione.

"I know she's always right, but why would Ginny do that to him?" Ron taking Harry's side.

"Well, Harry, I know what I saw…and I'm gonna find a way to prove that I'm right!"


	4. New Girl and Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't think I ever will; I also do not own the song "Your Guardian Angel" as it belongs to the band Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…

_Your Guardian Angel _**PART 4**

_The Next Day…_

Today was the day Harry had Transfiguration, and he had forgotten to do the assignment. Luckily, the girl next to him had it and allowed him to copy. This girl had dirty-blonde hair and reddish-brown eyes. A little on the tall side and a little chubby, too. She was wearing a small amount of eyeliner to bring out her eyes, which were hidden by her glasses.

"Thanks, um, what's your name?"

"It's Alyssa. I'm a 5th year here, and I'm a Ravenclaw. Tough luck with Ginny though."

"Wait, how do you know I'm having problems with Ginny?"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, I can read minds and yours has a lot going on."

"Well, since you know, what do you think I should do?"

"Hermione saw the action. I think you should believe her. I actually overheard Draco talking in Muggle Studies and he sounded like he was talking about Ginny…"

"Ginny and Draco? That can't be right…"

"Well, who am I to say it is…I'd just be careful around Ginny and Hermione. She seems upset about this whole thing."

_Later in the evening…_

"Luna, can you keep a secret?" Ginny asked her as they were headed towards the Astronomy Tower for class.

"Depends on what it is…If it'll hurt someone, I don't think I can."

"Well, if he finds out, it might hurt him. I'm pregnant…"

"What?!? Is it Harry's? Did you tell him yet?"

"Hate to disappoint you, but it's not Harry's. We've never had sex…"

"You're pregnant with another man's child. Sorry, Ginny, I can't keep this."

"Please Luna? You're the only one I can count on."

"Fine, but if you don't tell him tomorrow, I will."

Afterword Alyssa is my OC! I don't really have reddish-brown eyes, but I do have brown eyes. I wanted her to have some sort of difference, and she will be back in a later chapter. More is coming!!!


	5. Proof

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't think I ever will; I also do not own the song "Your Guardian Angel" as it belongs to the band Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…

_Your Guardian Angel _**PART 5**

_Early the next morning…_

Hermione and Luna were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. He was teaching about lethifolds today, and rumored to have one.

"What were you and Ginny talking about last night? I was on my way up to the Common Room and I saw you talking."

"I can't tell, Hermione. She trusts me."

"Please Luna…If she was talking about something that could hurt Harry, you've got to tell me."

"Hermione, Ginny Weasley is pregnant, and it's not Harry's. She had an affair." Luna said, holding back tears because she broke her promise.

Hermione looked like she was going to cry too. Why in God's name would Ginny go and do this."

Luna wanted to know, "Whose is it? Ginny wouldn't tell me."

"Draco's. I caught them in the act in the Room of Requirement."

"Well, we have indisputable proof she had an affair. Let's go tell Harry, he'll have to believe you now."


	6. Advice & BreakUp

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't think I ever will; I also do not own the song "Your Guardian Angel" as it belongs to the band Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…

_Your Guardian Angel _**PART 6**

_Right after dinner…_

"Ron, are you sure that's where Harry is?" Hermione pondered.

"Positive, he told me he'd go to the Room of Requirement to try and find proof."

"Well, Luna and I have all the proof we need."

Luna opened the door and found Harry sitting in an empty chair.

"Harry, Luna and I have something to tell you…"

'What is it. I've searched here, and there is no proof of anyone having sex in this room."

"But we have good proof passed on from Ginny herself. She's pregnant!"

"WHAT?!?" Ron and Harry yelled in unison

"Yep. Miss Ginny Weasley is pregnant, and it's not your baby Harry."

"Obviously, Ginny and I have never had sex." He said, while thinking back to what Alyssa had said. _'I actually overheard Draco talking in Muggle Studies and he sounded like he was talking about Ginny…'_

"Well, I have every reason to break up with her. When I get back to the Common Room, it's over."

_A few minutes later…_

"You guys keep going. I need to take care of something." Harry said, as Ron, Hermione, and Luna headed to the Common Room. Harry, on the other hand, went up to the Astronomy Tower.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Alyssa asked with a huge grin on her face.

"I had a feeling you'd be up here. I need your help with something."

"You want me to help you figure out a way to tell Hermione you love her…"

"Wait how did you – oh wait, you can read minds…"

"Why don't you sing her a song? That's what my dad did the night he proposed to my mom…"

"That would be nice, but I can't sing and I don't know what I'd sing anyway."

"Here," she said while grabbing his wrist, "Follow me, I know just the song."

She took him to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Many of the others just stared at her because she brought a Gryffindor.

"Come on, guys…he's with me."

She pulled her CD player out of her bag and popped in an old mix CD with the song.

After it was over…

"Wow! That's perfect!"

"I know, it would be even better if played the guitar along with it!"

"I can't play!"

"I can teach you. This is one of my favorite songs, so naturally I've learned to play it."

She ran up to the dorms and came back with her guitar, and she started to play. When she was done, he played and picked it up very quick.

"Thanks, Alyssa! I'll never forget this!" he said, as he turned around to kiss her on the cheek as a thank-you"

"Haha…anytime Harry!"

_Back in the Common Room…_

As soon as Harry got in, Ginny jumped off the couch and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Harry, we're gonna have a baby! Isn't this great?"  
"No it's not. The baby can't be mine, Ginny…It's over."

Ginny ran out the door in tears to go find Draco. Harry had small tears forming in his eyes. Hermione stood there, stunned. She hadn't seen him cry since Cedric was murdered. She ran up to the dorms in tears.


	7. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't think I ever will; I also do not own the song "Your Guardian Angel" as it belongs to the band Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…

_Your Guardian Angel _**PART 7**

_The Next Morning…_

Hermione woke up to the sound of music. She walked down to the Common Room in her pajamas to find Harry with a guitar…

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay-e-ay-e-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.  
[Your Guardian Angel lyrics on you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray! (Gray! gray!)

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven! (Fade out)

Tears ran down her face as she stood there. That was the prettiest song she'd ever heard, and it was for her. Harry turned around to see her standing there.

"What do you think?"

"Harry, that was beautiful. Your voice was, wow!"

"It was for you. I had help putting this together."

"Me?!? Why me, Harry?"

"Because you were watching out for me. You were my guardian angel."

He went over to her, stood there, and kissed her.

"Now do you believe me, Hermione?" he said after pulling apart, "I love you, I always have.'

"I love you too, Harry. Let's put the past behind us and focus on our future."

**EPILOGUE: **When Ginny went back to Draco, he gladly took her back in. When she started showing, he left her for his on-again, off-again girlfriend Pansy. After that, Ginny returned to the Common Room to see Neville there. He helped her get through her ordeal. _9 months later…_she welcomed a little girl into the world. She had strawberry-blonde hair and Draco's eyes. Emily was this baby's name.

Harry and Hermione remained inseparable. After graduating, they were married. After returning from their honeymoon, Hermione was found to be pregnant, and later had a baby boy. He had definitely gotten Harry's hair, but his eyes were a mix of his and Hermione's. They were a brownish-green color. They decided on the name Jacob.

**AFTERWORD:** Thank you to all who have been reading! This took me forever to type up, but it was well worth it.


End file.
